In Almost One Year
by joonstar
Summary: Sudah hampir satu tahun setelah Yixing menyelipkan surat di bawah pintu kamar Joonmyun. Dan juga hampir setahun ketika ia resmi menjadi pacarnya. Hampir satu tahun ia melewati suka dan duka dalam hubungannya mereka. -A SuLay fanfiction! (sequel Joonmyun Hyung ? gak tau)


**In Almost One Year**

Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Kim Joonmyun aka Suho

Member EXO lainnya

Pairing:

Suho-Lay

kalo gak suka sulay jangan baca ya hehe shonen-ai/boyxboy!

Orang-orang di sini bukan punya saya, cuman ada fakta (momen mereka) sama plot pikiran sendiri.

Inspired by :

_Suho and Lay moment_

[!] Baca Joonmyun Hyung biar agak ngerti di depan-depannya

'-'

* * *

"_Yixing-ah," panggil Joonmyun ketika Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya. Yixing mengusap-usap lehernya dengan gugup. Ia mulai ragu tentang perkataan Sehun, bahwa Joonmyun menyukainya. Kemungkinan itu hanya cara Sehun dan Luhan untuk menghiburnya._

"N-ne, hyung?" _balasnya sedikit terbata-bata. Ia sangat takut. Tapi, ketakutan itu mulai memudar ketika ia melihat Joonmyun yang tersenyum, dengan sangat tampannya._

"_Jadi pacarku, hm?" Dua kalimat dan sebuah gumaman dari Joonmyun sukses membuat Yixing hampir jatuh di tempat._

_Oh juga wajahnya memerah ketika Joonmyun menangkap dan memeluk tubuhnya yang ternyata benar-benar jatuh._

* * *

Sudah hampir satu tahun setelah Yixing menyelipkan surat di bawah pintu kamar Joonmyun. Dan juga hampir setahun ketika ia resmi menjadi pacarnya. Hampir satu tahun ia melewati suka dan duka dalam hubungannya mereka.

Siapa sih yang tidak senang ketika terikat dalam hubungan romantis, dengan orang yang telah disukai sejak lama? Semua orang pastinya. Termasuk Yixing, karena memang sudah lama ia menyukai Joonmyun _hyung_-nya yang berwajah _angelic _itu. Rasanya seperti ia dapat mendekap gunung yang dulunya ia pikir bahkan tidak bisa disentuh.

Jadi setelah hari dimana Joonmyun meminta Yixing menjadi pacarnya, mereka berdua berlari dari salah satu acara di mana mereka tampil. Lebih tepatnya, Joonmyun yang menarik Yixing untuk kabur dari tempat itu dengan hanya membawa dompetnya. Mengapa mereka tidak membawa _handphone_?

"_Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kencan pertama kita, Xing," jawab Joonmyun sambil tersenyum _cheesy_. Yixing dengan bodohnya mengagguk-angguk, mengabaikan perasaan hangat di pipinya._

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan pada kencan pertama. Pertama-tama Joonmyun mengajaknya untuk makan di toko ramen yang terletak agak jauh dari _recording studio_. Setelah itu mereka menaiki _subway _menuju Sungai Han yang ramai dan mereka tidak berani melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing. Selagi berjalan, mereka membicarakan tentang _comeback _Wolf mereka, para member, dan sedikit tentang _sunbae_ mereka_. _Yixing tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malu, hanya memikirkan tangan Joonmyun yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Ketika malam tiba, mereka sudah menemukan kursi yang menghadap ke arah sungai. Tangan Joonmyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, terasa sangat tepat bagi Yixing. Ia sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Joonmyun, merasakan nyamannya tubuh yang selama ini diam-diam ia kagumi. Yixing menutup matanya, menikmati Sungai Han yang pada malam hari itu sangat tenang, berbeda dari ketika mereka sampai tadi. Sedangkan Joonmyun, ia melepaskan penat dengan menatap ke arah Sungai dan sesekali menepuk kepala Yixing pelan.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara di kursi itu. Yixing akui kadang-kadang ia tidak menyukai diam. Walaupun begitu, diam bersama Joonmyun yang memeluknya adalah diam yang paling nyaman. Diam yang paling ia suka.

Ketika kira-kira jam sembilan malam, mereka kembali ke _dorm. _Tadinya Joonmyun ingin mengajak Yixing untuk tidur bersamanya. Namun karena semua sudah tertidur lelap dan kelelahan (Yixing tahu karena _dorm _mereka penuh dengkuran), Joonmyun hanya mencium kilas bibir Yixing dan mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, Jongin dan Jongdae. Untung saja semua lampu dimatikan, karena pasti Joonmyun akan menertawai wajah Yixing yang sudah semerah tomat. Malam itu Yixing hampir tidak bisa tidur karena terus-menerus memegangi bibirnya dan wajanya yang memerah, memikirkan kecupan Joonmyun tadi.

First kiss_ pertama mereka._

* * *

Semua orang jarang melihat Joonmyun menangis, bahkan Yixing sekalipun. Bukan karena mereka yang tidak peduli tentang Joonmyun, hanya saja ia yang _pandai _menyembunyikannya. Namun pernah sesaat ketika mereka _training_, Yixing mendengar Joonmyun menangis di kamar mandi. Tidak tahu mengapa. Ketika ia kembali dari kamar mandi, sama sekali tidak ada bekas atau tanda-tanda ia habis menangis. Semuanya juga tidak menyadari, kecuali Yixing tentunya.

Ketika Wolf menang di tempat pertama, pertama kalinya, ia dapat melihat Joonmyun, sebagai _leader_, mengucapkan terima kasih dan _menangis_. Ia tidak tega tertawa seperti member lainnya, karena Yixing juga merasa ingin menangis karena mereka menang, dan juga karena Joonmyun menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk menangis di belakang _stage_, memeluk Luhan. Ia ingin terlihat kuat di depan para fans, juga Joonmyun.

Jadi, tiap kali Joonmyun menangis, yang Yixing lakukan adalah memeluknya dan membisikkan untuk tidak menangis karena "_aku bersamamu, hyung_. _Jangan menangis di depan fans. Mereka pasti merasa sedih. Aku juga sedih."_

* * *

Ketika mereka akan tampil di Show Champion, Yixing sudah merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk berhubungan dengannya. Pinggangnya terasa nyeri ketika pagi, semakin sakit ketika mereka harus latihan lagi. Joonmyun baru menyadarinya tepat sebelum mereka harus tampil. Ketika giliran kelompok mereka tampil, hati Joonmyun terasa berhenti melihat Yixing yang terpeleset ketika masuk formasi, juga tidak terlewat wajah kekasihnya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap melanjutkan bagian menyanyinya.

Sungguh, Joonmyun ingin berhenti dan membawa Yixing ke belakang panggung secepatnya. Ketika mereka sampai di formasi '_tree of life_' ia hanya bisa membisikkan '_tak apa_' namun ia rasa itu tidak cukup karena ia melihat mata Yixing yang berkaca-kaca, kesakitan. Yixing tidak bisa melepas tangan dari pinggangnya selama sisa lagu tersebut.

Ketika lagu Wolf sudah habis dan lampu dimatikan, Joonmyun langsung bergegas memegangi Yixing yang sudah dirangkul oleh Minseok. Yixing-nya sudah hampir menangis ketika ia ikut membawa Yixing ke belakang panggung. Yixing didudukan di sofa, sedangkan Joonmyun ikut duduk dan menyandarkan badan Yixing ke badannya ketika member lain bertanya tentang keadaan kekasihnya. Dan dapat dilihat dari ujung matanya, Yixing tersenyum terpaksa sambil bilang minta maaf kalau ia sudah mengacaukan penampilan mereka. Tentu saja Joonmyun tidak setuju. Tapi ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan Yixing meminta maaf tentang kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak ia buat.

Malam harinya, mereka masih harus berlatih. Untung saja Yixing diperbolehkan untuk tidur ketika pinggangnya sudah dioleskan gel obat. Joonmyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan sedikit tidak nyaman di kursi _built-in _ruang latihan itu. Joonmyun bersyukur karena ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang bersama Yixing terlebih dahulu. Ia merapihkan barang-barangnya dan Yixing, lalu membangunkannya dengan sebuah kecupan. Member yang lain membantunya membawa Yixing ke mobil.

Di _dorm, _setelah mobil yang mengantarkan mereka pergi, ia langsung membawa Yixing ke kamarnya. Setelah dipastikan Yixing telah berbaring di kasur dengan nyaman, ia mengganti bajunya dan Yixing (ehm, dia masih bisa mengontrol _kebutuhan_nya). Ia ikut berbaring dengan Yixing dan memeluk badannya dengan hati-hati.

.

"Hyung,_" panggil Yixing pelan. Joonmyun menatap Yixing dengan tatapan khawatir._

"_Ada apa, Xing? Kau mau minum? Akan kuambilkan kalau begitu," katanya sambil beranjak dari kasur. Namun tangan Yixing yang melingkar di badannya menghentikannya._

"_Tidak, _hyung_," Joonmyun kembali memeluk Yixing. Ada jeda sebentar, bisa Joonmyun lihat ekspresi bersalah Yixing. "aku minta maaf karena sudah mengkhawatirkan _hyung _dan mengacaukan penampilan kita tadi."_

_Joonmyun kembali tercengang setelah pengakuan Yixing. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengangkat dagu Yixing untuk menghadapinya. Wajahnya yang lelah itu, tetap saja tidak kehilangan sinar-sinar yang membuat Joonmyun tidak menyesal sempat menjadi _stalker_nya dulu. "Dengar, sayang. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Sakit pinggangmu, bukan murni kesalahanmu. Itu juga karena aku yang membiarkanmu latihan hingga malam sekali. Dan kau tidak mengacaukan penampilan tadi, kau tetap luar biasa seperti biasanya," Joonmyun mengecup dahi Yixing setelahnya, membuat wajah Yixing memerah._

"_Semuanya berlatih, dan kita tidak," Yixing membalas menatap Joonmyun. "_Hyung_, kau harus berlatih. Kita akan _comeback _lagi, kan?"_

"_Tak apa, Yixing-_ah_. Aku rela tidak berlatih asal bersamamu. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras, tubuh kita harus beristirahat, bukan?" Joonmyun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Lagipula," ia berkata lagi, suaranya rendah. Sementara Yixing menahan nafasnya. "kita memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua. Sendirian," katanya sembari mencium bibir Yixing. Yixing tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Joonmyun dan membalas ciumannya._

.

Apapun yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu, berakhir dengan Yixing yang tertidur di dekapan hangat Joonmyun. Yang jelas, sakit pinggangnya sesaat tidak terasa lagi.

* * *

Seluruh pasangan di dunia ini pastinya pernah melewati masa-masa yang menentukan apa mereka sudah cocok atau belum dengan pasangan masing-masing, atau bisa dikenal dengan masalah hubungan. Yixing tahu itu, namun menurutnya masa tersebut terlalu cepat untuknya dan Joonmyun. Bahkan belum sampai dua bulan mereka berpacaran.

Semua bermula ketika di sebuah acara, ada yang mendorongnya dan Sehun yang sedang bermain _pepero game_ hingga bibir mereka saling menempel. Yixing langsung melepasnya, lalu melihat ke arah Joonmyun yang tidak terlihat kesal. Yixing hanya menghela nafas. Namun tetap merasa bersalah karena itu _first kiss _Sehun. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum terpaksa kepadanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, ia merasa Joonmyun menjadi menjauhinya. Entah kenapa, setiap Yixing ingin membuat _moment _dengan Joonmyun, ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan itu. Tiap kali Yixing memeluknya, Joonmyun tidak memeluknya kembali. Juga, Joonmyun tidak membelikannya vitamin lagi. Yixing tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Joonmyun dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Sekitar dua minggu dari kejadian itu, Yixing sedang berlatih menari bersama Luhan yang mendengarkan siaran radio dimana Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo bintangi.

.

"_Jika kau menjadi perempuan, siapa member EXO yang ingin kau kencani?" Yixing mendengar Kyungsoo bertanya pada Joonmyun._

"_Mungkin aku akan mengencanimu," jawab Joonmyun, disambut tawaan dari mereka berdua._

_Luhan yang mendengarkan dari tadi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yixing yang makin lama gerakan _dance_nya melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Luhan segera bergegas memeluk Yixing, yang menangkupkan wajahnya di tangannya sendiri. Luhan tahu Yixing sedang menangis karena tubuhnya bergetar kencang. Ia membawa mereka berdua untuk duduk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing._

"_Shussh jangan menangis, Xing," ia menggumamkan suara-suara untuk menenangkan Yixing, sembari mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya._

"_Apa... apa kata-kata _gege _waktu itu bohong?" Yixing bertanya padanya, suaranya teredam tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Tidak, aku tidak ak-" "Lalu kenapa Joonmyun seperti ini, _ge?"

_Luhan hanya diam. Karena ia memang tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Joonmyun saat ini hingga membuat sahabatnya ini menangis. _Habis kau, Kim Joonmyun_, batinnya menggeram._

.

Yixing berpikir kalau Joonmyun hanya menerimanya karena kasihan. Karena sudah ada Kyungsoo sebagai orang baru yang disukainya, ia mulai dicampakkan. Joonmyun pun sudah tidak bersikap seperti dulu. Tidak ada ciuman kilat, tidak dibelikan vitamin lagi, atau bisikan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap kali mereka ingin tidur. Joonmyun tidak mencintainya lagi.

Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan putus hubungan, pikir Yixing. Jadi pada malam itu, ketika Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di rumah, begitu juga dengan ia dan Luhan, ia langsung meminta untuk berbicara pada Joonmyun. Melihat ekspreksi Yixing yang _gloomy_, Joonmyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya. Dengan tatapan balasan _turuti saja apa katanya atau aku akan membunuhmu_ sembari menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

_._

_Joonmyun menuju ke dapur dan menemui Yixing yang terlihat gugup dan... habis menangis? "Kau tidak apa-apa, Xing?" tanyanya berjalan ke arah Yixing dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih wajah kekasihnya. Anehnya Yixing menepis tangannya dan bergerak menjauh darinya._

"_Aku," Yixing menghela nafas. "kita perlu bicara, Joonmyun."_

"_Aku mendengarkan," kata Joonmyun penasaran. Yixing jarang menyebutkan namanya langsung. Ia berusaha mengurangi jarak mereka diam-diam, karena Yixing sekarang sedang membelakanginya. Yixing tidak juga bicara. Ketika tangannya nyaris menggapai pinggang Yixing, justru lelaki itu berbalik dan dengan terkejut, mendorongnya._

"_Kita- aku mau kita berpisah saja_, hyung_," kata Yixing terdengar mantap. Joonmyun memandanginya dengan _shock. _Dapat ia lihat air mata Yixing yang hampir jatuh itu. Ia segera menghapus air matanya._

"_Aku merasa... kau menerimaku karena kasihan," "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Yixing?"_

"_Kau tidak mencintaiku, Joonmyun!" seru Yixing di wajahnya. Joonmyun hanya membesarkan matanya. "Kita tidak seperti dulu. Kita- kau tidak peduli lagi padaku. Kau tidak membelikanku obat lagi tiap kali aku latihan hingga malam. Kau tidak memelukku, kau tidak menciumku. Kau... hiks."_

_Joonmyun terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Yixing. Ia sedang menangis. Yixing-nya sedang menangis karenanya. Apakah ia separah itu? "Aku...,"_

"_Cukup, _hyung_. Hubungan kita ternyata tidak berhasil. Kita tid- hmmph!" Pernyataan Yixing diputus karena bibirnya yang dikunci oleh Joonmyun. Tangan Joonmyun mendekap erat tubuhnya, seperti tidak rela untuk dilepaskan._

"_Aku," kecup. "mencintaimu," satu kecupan lagi. "Yixing-ah," Joonmyun mencium bibir Yixing lama. Yixing membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan merasakan Joonmyun mencium jejak air matanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu."_

"_Tapi kau melepasku, _hyung,_" kata Yixing menyudahi ciuman mereka. "Apa kau tidak ingin _skinship _di depan fans? Aku bisa berhenti, _hyung. _Tak apa kau tidak mau aku memelukmu. Tapi mengapa, hiks, kau menjauhiku?"_

_Joonmyun berhenti menciumi wajah Yixing, melihat ekspreksi orang yang sangat ia sayang. Sakit. Ekspreksi wajah kekasihnya terluka, begitu pula dengan hatinya. Dia, Kim Joonmyun, telah menyakiti hati seorang Zhang Yixing. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa ingin menangis juga. Segera ia dekap erat Yixing dalam pelukannya, tak disadari air matanya keluar._

"_Aku minta maaf, Xing. Minta maaf. Bukan maksudku seperti itu," bisiknya. "Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang disuruh, fokus dahulu pada _comeback_, tapi aku tidak merasa kalau aku menjauhimu. Hingga kau tersakiti begini. Tolong jangan meminta untuk berpisah. Aku janji tidak akan melepasmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Bukan maksudku menjauhimu..."_

_Mereka berdua tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Mereka berpelukan lama. Yixing menangisi isi hatinya, sedang Joonmyun menangisi kebodohannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan melepas Yixing begitu saja. Ia sempat putus asa karena Yixing dulu tidak menyukainya. Tapi ia akhirnya dapat membuat Yixing menyukainya juga. Ia tidak akan menuruti segala macam perintah jika itu berarti harus menyerahkan hubungannya dengan Yixing begitu saja._

_Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yixing. Tuhan telah menciptakan makhluk yang sebaik dan secantik Yixing, dan dengan bodohnya ia membuat orang tersebut terluka. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Yixing dan menciumnya kembali. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman._

"_Aku juga," balas Yixing pada akhirnya. Melingkarkan tangan pada leher Joonmyun, ia membalas ciumannya._

.

Tentunya setelah kejadian itu, Joonmyun tidak berani lagi untuk menolak pelukan Yixing. Termasuk ketika ia sedang menangis, Yixing pasti akan mem-_backhug_-nya. Dan ia akan membalas pelukan Yixing karena ia tidak ingin melepas Yixing lagi.

* * *

Kencan kedua resmi mereka, tepat setelah _shooting _sebuah acara. Lagi-lagi Joonmyun menarik Yixing pergi ke _subway _terdekat dan kabur hanya dengan uangnya. Kali ini, tujuan mereka adalah Hongdae, karena masih siang hari. Dengan penyamaran yang secukupnya, mereka berjalan sepanjang Hongdae untuk melihat-lihat baju, berhenti di tempat _ddeobokki _yang pernah Baekhyun tunjukkan, memilih baju untuk masing-masing, dan diam-diam Joonmyun memberi kecupan pada mulut Yixing yang tertutup masker. Untung saja ia memakai masker, Yixing bersumpah ia tersenyum seperti idiot tiap kali Joonmyun menciumnya.

Sorenya, Joonmyun mengajaknya lagi ke Seoul Tower. Dan dengan _cheesy_nya Joonmyun berkata, _"tentu saja untuk mengunci cinta kita, _chagi." Setelah mengunci gembok mereka yang bertulis, _Joonmyun+Yixing; EXO+fans; together forever, _Joonmyun dengan semangat melempar kuncinya sejauh-jauhnya. Yixing hanya tertawa di balik maskernya.

Malam harinya, mereka bersandar di pagar berisi gembok-gembok tersebut dan menikmati pemandangan sungai. Sungai lagi. Mereka hanya berbincang kecil, bercanda, dan kadang diam. Sekali lagi, diam yang Yixing suka. Mereka kembali ke gedung SM, disambut dengan omelan dari pelatih mereka dan siulan dari para member.

Jangan lupa, sejak mereka kabur hingga diomeli, genggaman tangan mereka tidak lepas satu sama lain.

Omong-omong soal latihan, tiap kali Yixing latihan malam bersama Jongin, Sehun, dan Minseok, pasti Joonmyun akan datang ke ruang latihan dengan membawa vitamin, air minum, dan jaket (karena Yixing selalu lupa). Joonmyun akan menarik Yixing untuk beristirahat di kursi _built-in _di ruang latihan, ketika yang lain sudah pulang. Ia akan memeluk Yixing yang tertidur di pundaknya, sebelum mengecup dahinya dan ikut tidur bersamanya. Biasanya juga, Yixing akan berpura-pura tidur hingga Joonmyun mengecupnya, kadang tersenyum setelahnya. Dan kadang Joonmyun tahu kalau ia berpura-pura, lalu mengecup bibirnya dan membisikkan 'tidurlah' atau 'selamat malam'. Lalu mereka akan terbangun di tengah malam, pulang ke _dorm_, hanya untuk tidur berpelukan lagi, di sofa.

Bukan karena mereka tidak ingin kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, hanya saja tubuh yang mereka dekap cukup untuk membuat mereka hangat dan nyaman.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu tahun setelah Yixing menyelipkan surat di bawah pintu kamar Joonmyun. Dan juga hampir setahun ketika ia resmi menjadi pacarnya. Hampir satu tahun ia melewati suka dan duka dalam hubungannya mereka.

Sekarang Yixing sedang memeluk pinggang Joonmyun, sedangkan orang yang dipeluk sedang sibuk menghafalkan beberapa lirik untuk _comeback_ mendatang mereka. "_Hyung,_" panggil Yixing. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa Joonmyun sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Ayo tidur. Kau bisa menghafalkannya besok," katanya. Joonmyun tersenyum dan menaruh lembaran kertas lirik di meja nakas di sampingnya. Ia lalu ikut berbaring dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam Yixing.

Yixing memandangnya dengan mata sayu, entah karena lelah atau memang matanya seperti itu. Tetap saja Joonmyun suka. Dan Yixing pun menyukai rambut _blonde _Joonmyun yang baru, karena membuatnya semakin tampan dan membuatnya ingin terus-menerus memandangi Joonmyun.

"_Hyung _sangat cocok dengan rambut _blonde_," katanya pelan. Joonmyun tersenyum. "Kau terlihat cantik di teasermu, dengan rambutmu," dan pernyataan Joonmyun tadi sukses membuat wajah Yixing bersemu kemerahan. Ayolah, Joonmyun sering mengatakan hal _cheesy _kepadanya tetapi mengapa ia tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti _blushing_.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, Xing-ah," bisik Joonmyun di telinganya. Yixing hanya menyembunyikan senyumannya di leher Joonmyun, seraya memeluknya. Ia tidak mengira pikirannya tadi ia katakan keras-keras. "Aku khawatir kau tidak merindukanku ketika promosi di China nanti," kata Joonmyun. Yixing tertawa kecil di balik lehernya. Namun ketika ia mengingat daerah promosi mereka yang terpisah nanti, ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa, Xing?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah darimu," bisik Yixing, mengeratkan pelukannya. Joonmyun tersenyum kecil, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yixing. Menghirup wangi dari rambut Yixing, ia berusaha untuk mengingatnya ketika kekasihnya berada jauh darinya.

"Yah, aku juga."

* * *

'-'

Pa-bam.

Sequel? Bukan? Sequel? Bukan?

Entah.

Yang jelaaaas tiba-tiba aku dapet ide aja buat nulisnya.

Perjalanan ngeship sulay ya kaya gini: galau pas mama era, menggila banget banyak moment pas wolf, terus kesel sama joonmyun pas dia bilang mau nge_date _kyungsoo (aku kesel sama suhonya beneran loh._.) terus tiba-tiba yixing nyium leher belakang joonmyun. diulang terus ya naik turunnya.

Sekali lagi dipersembahkan buat otp kesayangan dan yang nungguin kepastian dari 'joonmyun hyung' ._.

_LOVE YOUU_

_*P.S.: jelek. banget. ya gak? belum diedit-edit langsung dipublish abis ditulis_

_*P.S.S: RnR please? masih pemula_

_*P.S.S.S.: thanks for the first twelve Joonmyun Hyung reviewers: **SodariBangYifan, selvian thenu, joonmen, Maple fujoshi2309, shinta lang, Maureen Kim, nur991fah, the-dancing-petals, amaxxing, Orange-bubbly, sama HealersXing dan xxings**_

_*P.S.S.S.S.: edited! 140420_


End file.
